<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【索香】洗衣职务 by APTX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813918">【索香】洗衣职务</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX'>APTX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Slash, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>山治用一根竹竿戳戳那一大坨湿衣服，嘴巴紧抿着一根没点燃的香菸（他在执行洗衣职务的时候不允许抽菸）。洗衣职务。他几乎从来不会被指派去洗衣服──如果他必须碰热水，他的技能明显用在别的地方更好。但还是一样，久久一次，他的名字会被狗屁家务乐透抽中，于是他必须加在水里的就从盐变成了肥皂。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【索香】洗衣职务</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223503">Laundry Duty</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyliare/pseuds/Hyliare">Hyliare</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>除了『恐怖』以外没有别的可以形容了。</p><p>…不，这么说不对。还有很多可以用的词。恶心、讨厌、糟糕、没教养、丢脸、可悲、可怕、低劣、<strong>可怕的低劣</strong>。</p><p>但还是用恐怖最好。</p><p>山治用一根竹竿戳戳那一大坨湿衣服，嘴巴紧抿着一根没点燃的香菸（他在执行洗衣职务的时候不允许抽菸）。<strong>洗衣</strong>职务。他几乎从来不会被指派去洗衣服──如果他必须碰热水，他的技能明显用在别的地方更好。但还是一样，久久一次，他的名字会被狗屁家务乐透抽中，于是他必须加在水里的就从盐变成了肥皂。</p><p>他不介意洗自己的衣服；他能好好确保衣服被妥当的照料。他绝对不介意洗女士们的衣服，即使内衣裤是每个人自己的责任（这条规定其实让他受到的益处比折磨多）。他也不介意布鲁克的衣服；他们的西装很像，而因为布鲁克不会流汗，因为他根本没有皮肤，他的衣服从一开始就不会很脏。乌索普的衣服上会有奇怪的污渍，但大部分都是植物性的，所以很容易就洗掉。另一方面，弗兰奇的沾满了机械油污，他妈的不可能去除，但至少他没有很多衣服要洗（为此，山治感谢了内裤规定）。路飞的衣服没有像别人以为的那样，沾满食物痕迹，因为他都把吃的直接吞下去，而乔巴的衣服唯一讨厌的地方就是他会掉毛。所以，就只剩下索隆，和他的衣服。恐怖的那些。</p><p>不只是他的衣服最脏也最多。而且还丑的要命。而且它们是索隆的。索隆，成功把他的名字从家务乐透中移除，只会被分到『搬动重物』这一项，因为他不管做什么都他妈的笨拙，就算是只需要一丁点细心的事情也一样（像是洗衣、缝补、帮甲板打蜡、把碗盘擦干、替植物浇水、甚至是捲钓鱼线，他都没办法不每捲一公尺就弄断一次）于是他只好用多守夜来弥补。索隆，每天都会把衣服浸满汗水好几次，在上面洒满汤和酒，一点都不在乎被敌人的血喷溅…再加上，真的很丑。</p><p>他哼了哼，咬着香菸直到舌头痛了。他把洗衣棒戳进去最后一批衣服里，搅拌着制造泡泡。洗衣职务烂透了。恶心、讨厌、糟糕……</p><p>***</p><p>山治一边扫视甲板，一边心不在焉的剥豌豆。洗衣职务的隔天通常很…有趣。身体里（或是骷髅里）至少有一根带有创意骨头的那些人都会穿出新的服装，而比较没那么有天赋的就他妈的穿永远同一件衣服。就连路飞都换上了无袖上衣，而不是那周最喜欢的背心。然而，就在那里，那个蠢剑士，穿着他愚蠢的绿色长袍，对应他的蠢头发。他的领口为什么要拉那么开？他是喜欢炫耀鹰眼砍的那道疤吗？还是他觉得那道疤很好看？性感？还有那个腹卷又是怎样？山治把一条空的豌豆壳咬在嘴里，代替香菸，因为他的菸快没了。只不过，他发现这样他就让自己视野里的绿色更多了，所以他用牙齿把豌豆壳咬碎，吞了下去（有点粗，但不苦；配上柠檬会很不错）。他继续盯着甲板，直到乌索普跑过来，试图跟他要要一些豌豆，给他的『豌豆射手』原型机。</p><p>乌索普没有得到任何豌豆…直到他摆出有史以来最可怜的嘟嘴，他只好把十颗豌豆，一颗一颗的，丢到他等待的手中。</p><p>***</p><p>那条腰带有多紧，才能把刀绑住？只是某种不靠谱的物理原理吗？他老是把手放在刀柄上是因为舒服，还是因为刀子快掉了？…不可能掉吧。不管怎样，那条腰带只是罗罗诺亚‧索隆的另一样丑陋服装。那双靴子可能曾经很新，但已经被磨损到不成靴型了。</p><p>「你在看什么，臭厨子？」</p><p>「你觉得我在看什么？」山治又在盯着他了，他正在甲板上抽菸，等待厨房里的面团发酵。不过，他的答案显然不是索隆预期的，因为他困惑的皱起眉，歪了歪下巴。</p><p>「我的脚？」</p><p>「对啊！所以那是个他妈的蠢问题，不是吗？」</p><p>「嗯。好吧，随便。为什么？」</p><p>于是，山治机智的回嘴只绽放光采了那么一下下。他噘起唇好几秒，接着说：「今晚把靴子放到厨房去。我帮你擦亮。」</p><p>「…诶？」</p><p>「那是什么脸？你帮我磨过刀。我在还人情。只是这样而已。」</p><p>「你在乎你的刀。我他妈才不管这双靴子。」</p><p>「啧，是啊，我看得出来。我本来就要擦我自己的鞋子了，所以照办就是。」</p><p>唯一的眼睛瞇起，接着放松了下来，他露出大大的笑容。「我会把靴子放过去，但我不把这当成还人情了。」</p><p>「我才不欠你…！」</p><p>「嘿，厨子，是你自己说的，不是我。现在想把话收回去了吗？」</p><p>「那只是个修辞而已，白痴绿藻。」</p><p>「我还以为你是个说话算话的人。」</p><p>「好啦，你可以有一个人情。你想要什么？」</p><p>「我得想想……」</p><p>「好。很棒。去想吧。你知道在哪里能找到我。」山治皱起眉，把菸蒂弹过栏杆，离开了。接下来的半个小时他都在试着忘掉索隆把微笑转变成邪笑的样子，那让他的胃扭得比他在编的面包捲还像麻花。</p><p>***</p><p>三天后，山治正开始认为那个100%是捏造出来的假人情已经被遗忘了，或是索隆从一开始就不是认真的。靴子已经擦完了，虽然看起来没有太好（不像他自己的鞋子），但还算过得去。也许后來索隆就改变想法，认为那就算是还人情了。也许这样还能顺便让他改善更多其他地方──像是一个星期洗多于一次澡。索隆真的应该要多洗澡一点。</p><p>山治将一个包包甩过肩膀。桑尼号那天稍早在一个小岛靠岸了，上面几乎没有人居住。他们会需要花很多钱购买食材，没错，但那是必要的。他得先买好至少足够的食物，确保他们能高枕无忧的抵达下一个比较大的港口。但他并不期待必须捲自己的菸…而且那还是在他能够找到菸草商店的前提下。</p><p>「喂，厨子，等等。」</p><p>「嗯？」他转过身，焦距放在被海风吹得翻动的绿色布料。风停了，索隆的长袍也静下来。</p><p>「我跟你一起去。我想好那个人情要什么了。」</p><p>「…哈。什么，你想叫我当你的罗盘？」</p><p>绿藻的脸上露出酸酸的表情，但他没有上钩。「到镇上后我再告诉你。」</p><p>索隆一路上都跟着他，整整二十分钟。时间已经不早了，所有摊贩都已经设好──有一些甚至已经因为卖完收摊了。山治买的第一个东西是一颗油桃，并得到哪里可以买到菸草的情报。索隆跟着他到菸草摊。顾摊子的老女人有三种不同的散装菸草、两种捲菸纸、和几包她自己捲的菸。已经捲好的菸贵到吓死人，所以他每一种散装菸草都买了一些，闻起来最熟悉的那种多了一点，再加上比较便宜的捲菸纸，和一包奇怪的滤嘴。</p><p>他在走回食材区的路上捲了一根，但在他舔过纸的边缘把菸黏起来时，他感觉后颈被戳了一下。在他后面，那个太绿的剑士停了下来。山治回过头，索隆就别开了视线。</p><p>「呃，怎么了吗？」</p><p>索隆的脖子又转了回来。「那个人情。在你买食物之前。」</p><p>「怎样？」</p><p>「我，呃…我想…买些东西。」</p><p>「借你钱不算人情。」</p><p>「我才不想跟你借钱！我想…买…服。」</p><p>山治…没听懂。他敲敲刚捲好的菸，把它弄紮实点，皱起眉。「你说什么？」他盯着索隆的嘴巴，想看清嘴型。</p><p>「我想买衣服，好吗？然后我想你可以…就是…帮忙。一点点。」</p><p>「…那就是你想要的人情？时尚建议？」</p><p>「算了。反正我又不想看起来像你。我只是想……」</p><p>索隆的话变成咕哝，山治站在那里，嘴里叼着新捲好的菸，滤嘴渐渐湿掉了。接着，他露出微笑。</p><p>「我当然会帮你啦！我怎么能拒绝帮助像你这样的可怜小绿藻呢？你是想吸引谁的注意力吗？你觉得世上最强的剑士需要很帅吗？想不想来一顶羽毛帽？像鹰……」</p><p>「我说算了。」</p><p>「嗷，好了啦。我只是在逗你。如果你把你的蠢头发藏起来，没有人会认出你的。」</p><p>「我要回桑尼去了。」</p><p>山治保持嘴巴紧闭，看着索隆大步跺回菸草摊…然后又跺回山治所在的地方，山治的肩膀因为憋笑不停颤抖。他想办法冷静下来，但脸颊还是有点红。</p><p>「不，真的，我会帮你啦！我想帮忙。你想要什么样的衣服？我看到有个摊贩有在卖裙子，所以那里应该也会有衣服。」</p><p>索隆在瞪他，他的脸颊也红红的。「好的衣服…不贵的。」</p><p>「呃…好吧，我们试试。走吧。」</p><p>***</p><p>结果显示，选择很少。衣服很好，但没有『不贵』。因为是市场摊贩，没有地方让他们更衣。索隆脱掉了长袍的袖子，穿上一件白色衬衫──或着说，试着穿。那玩意儿无法让他的二头肌穿过（山治对此皱了皱眉，但让他眉头皱得更深的是索隆把头巾交给他保管）。大一号的衬衫他的手臂就能穿过了，但腰的地方太宽。他才只说了「我就把下襬塞到」山治就用「『好』衣服不准搭配腹卷」规定打断他。索隆看了一件胸前有口袋的上衣。又扯了扯一件深蓝色长裤的缝边。</p><p>「这样…」「…行不通。」他们两个看着对方。山治继续说。「…下个岛可能会更大。希望会更大。我们可以再试一次。如果你想的话。」</p><p>「好啊。人情还没还完。」</p><p>「呿。我帮忙了，即使你什么都没买。」</p><p>他们买完了食材，而且不知道为什么，回到船上的路程似乎变得比较短。</p><p>***</p><p>他们的下一站竟然有名字──『真的哈克城』。山治不确定『哈克』是什么，或是不是有假的哈克城存在，但有名字的城市通常就代表市场值得一逛。他摆设了自助餐当午餐，接着来到甲板上快速的看了一下。什么都没有，直到他膝盖边传来的一声咕哝吓了他一跳。</p><p>「你他妈在这里做什么？」</p><p>索隆慢慢的眨眼，好像这很明显似的──其实是挺明显的。他伸伸懒腰，从刚刚盘腿坐的地方站起身。「等你。」</p><p>「喔，好吧，午餐好了，所以……」</p><p>「你要到镇上去？」</p><p>那句话让山治停顿了一下。他拿出一根菸（他只剩最后十二根了），才回答。「补充食材。你要来吗？」</p><p>「那个人情。」</p><p>他们先去了一间衣服实体店面。</p><p>「要知道，『好衣服』不代表就一定是西装…除非你是为了参加葬礼之类的？我还是不懂。」</p><p>「那是代表什么？」</p><p>山治发出一声只有一点夸张的叹息。「好吧，你可以不穿衬衫或夹克就看起来人模人样。你甚至可以穿牛仔裤，如果裁剪正确的话，还有深色。像那些。」</p><p>「你不穿牛仔裤。」</p><p>「是啊，因为牛仔裤会限制动作范围。但你的战斗方式就没有影响了。」</p><p>「我又不会整天穿这些破东西。我战斗的时候不会穿的。」</p><p>「那你要什么时候穿？」</p><p>他看着绿藻咬紧下巴，眼睛像是想把旁边的假人瞪出一个洞。「怎么，是秘密吗？」</p><p>「是她叫我穿的。娜美。」</p><p>「她…什么？什么时候？娜美桑为什么会在乎你的衣服？」他的声音到最后可能变得有点紧绷。他问问题的时候嗓子可能还有点破掉。那是个荒唐的想法──疯狂──山治连一秒钟都不相信，但也许他信了一秒钟的一半？</p><p>「她不在乎。」</p><p>「对，当然了。」</p><p>「她觉得你在乎。」</p><p>他又回去困惑了。「…诶？」</p><p>「你在乎这些事情，对吧？你让鞋子保持干净，衣服从来没有皱折，或少颗扣子，即使你看起来蠢透的时候也是…」「嘿，我从来没有…」「…很明显你对这件事有些见解。这对你来说很重要。而且你老是盯着我的衣服看，像是我的衣服糟蹋了剩饭似的。」「我…呃…」「所以，这个人情…算是对你我都有利，对吧？所以，帮到我也帮到你，之类的。然后当我不希望你看我不爽的时候，我就换上你在这里挑的衣服。」</p><p>「那样…绝对不会有用的。」</p><p>索隆猛的转头看向他，终于。「他妈的为什么不会？」</p><p>这家店感觉好小，一排又一排的衣服和直筒牛仔裤正在朝他逼近。山治将一件褐红色的上衣放回衣架上，挺起肩膀。「因为我不是一直都在看你的衣服。」</p><p>「是啊……」</p><p>「我是在看你。你的衣服就只是…很碍事！」</p><p>「…噢。」</p><p>「『噢』？」</p><p>「噢。」</p><p>山治将手插进口袋，开始有点驼背。「你还想买高级衣服吗？」</p><p>他得到一个微笑，慵懒又自以为是。「不了。如果不需要的话我就不要。你的意思是我可以直接脱光就好对吧，效果一样？」</p><p>「我可没说那种话，笨蛋。」但他咬紧的牙可能告诉了索隆不一样的资讯。索隆大笑。</p><p>「那我就脱上衣吧，当我希望你不要烦我的时候。」</p><p>「不要烦你？」</p><p>微笑加大了。「…或来烦我。」</p><p>店员轻声的咳嗽把山治拉回现实，热度冲上他的脖子。他抓起一大坨绿色长袍，拖着不停走，直到他们回到船上，去他的食材。</p><p>至少索隆开始比较常把更多胸膛和腹部露出来了，洗衣职务也可能变得比较没那么痛苦。这对所有人来说都是好事。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>